


"Game Over, Bitch" - Bichie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i actually wrote this for my best friend but i wanted to put it on here too, laser tag date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Richie plans a surprise date with Bill, but it doesn't quite go according to plan...





	"Game Over, Bitch" - Bichie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests they want me to do, you can drop them in my tumblr ask http://sweetpeacheddie.tumblr.com/ask

“C’mon, Big Bill! Hurry your slow ass up!” Richie shouted as he watched Bill walk steadily out the front door, his eyes glued to the phone in his hands. Richie was impatiently holding the door open for his boyfriend, prepared to give him the greatest date of his life, however, he was getting more than fed up with Bill at this point. He’d been taking his sweet time all morning, not caring whatsoever about Richie’s schedule, and the curly haired boy had just about had enough. He left the passenger door wide open and stormed up to Bill, snatched the phone right out of his hands, locked it and put it in his pocket. 

“No more!” Richie shouted. 

“But I just had to send a-”

“Nope! You can get it back at the end of the day. Today is about us spending time together, not having our fucking faces stuck to our phones.” Richie let out a sigh, then walked around to the driver's side and got into his car. “Now, get in before I leave without you.” 

Bill was a little taken back by Richie’s sudden outburst, therefore he quickly got into the car without questions and buckled his seatbelt. “I’m sorry, Rich. I didn’t think today was that important.” He sounded sincere, so Richie attempted to shake off his anger as he threw both his and Bill’s phones into the centre console, then started up the old car. 

“Well, it is,” he said as he pulled away from the curb. 

They sat in silence for a moment, just the sounds of the engine mixed with Richie’s Neck Deep CD playing through the speakers. It wasn’t awkward, per say, however, Richie still felt tense and decided to break the silence as he remembered an important part of his plan. “By the way, there’s a blindfold in the glove box. I need you to put it on now.”

Bill chuckled. “Are you serious?” He asked sceptically. 

Richie raised his eyebrows. “Uh, yeah. Of course I am? Date day is supposed to be a surprise, Billiam.” 

Richie rolled his eye’s and Bill laughed some more, still not fully believing just how serious Richie actually was. 

“Well, c’mon then. The blindfold isn’t going to put itself on, now is it?!” Richie said loudly in his awful, thick British accent. 

“Oh my, God,” Bill said under his breath as he shook his head. He couldn’t believe that Richie was 21 and still doing those terrible voices of his, despite the fact that he knew how bad they were. And as much as Bill would always tell Richie to stop them, he would never admit that he actually loved them and that they made him fall in love with Richie even more, if that was at all possible. 

Bill reached down into the glove box and pulled out the only item in there: a floral piece of fabric that smelt the complete opposite of how Richie smelt. He bought the fabric up to his nose and gave it a whiff, before recognising the feminine scent. 

“So, did you steal Bev’s scarf, or did she actually let you borrow it?” 

“It’s not technically stealing if I bring it back, now is it?” Richie said. He quirked his eyebrow up as if he thought he’d just come up with the most clever idea in the world, then said, “now hurry up and put it on. We’re going to be there soon and I don’t want you to ruin the surprise.”

Bill let out a huff and finally wrapped the purple scarf around his eyes, then tied it tightly at the back and relaxed in his seat. Richie turned up the music and for the last 5 minutes of the short ride, Richie screamed out all the words to the songs whilst Bill sat in his seat, not knowing any of the lyrics and not knowing where the hell Richie was taking him. 

Bill could hear the engine shut off and Richie fussing over the shitty handbrake before a car door was opened and Bill realised he had been left alone. As he began to lift a finger gently under the scarf, the passenger door opened and Richie’s hands were being wrapped around Bill’s in a haste. 

“What’re you doing?!” Richie shouted. “It’s not time yet!” He quickly secured Bev’s scarf around Bill’s head, then gently grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and attempted to guide him out of the car. However, because Richie was so extremely excited for this date, the guiding was more of a dragging, and Bill yelped as Richie pulled on his fingers too roughly. 

“I’m sort of blind here, Rich. Mind taking it easy?” 

Richie mimicked Bill in a mocking tone, resulting in Bill attempting to punch him in the arm and absolutely failing. “Maybe try walking around with my eyesight, and then you’ll really know what blind is.”

Bil scoffed loudly and Richie attempted to direct him at a more steady pace, making sure to let him know when he needed to go up steps or avoid walking into people until finally, they stopped. Bill could hear lots of talking and children squealing, and the smell of hot dogs wafted into his nostrils as he attempted to figure out where on earth they were. 

“Are you ready?” Richie asked. Bill could hear the excitement that Richie was trying to hold back and it warmed his heart. He adored Richie no matter what, but his favourite Richie was when he was smiling and laughing and happy, his cheeks flushed pink and not a care in the world running through his mind. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Bill replied. He felt the blindfold slip away from his eyes and as they adjusted, he could see it was actually rather dark where they were, and there were flashing lights all around. Bright colourful signs were showing where the arcade was, and green and yellow signs pointing to the café and toilets were up ahead. 

Bill looked over to Richie - who had the brightest smile Bill thinks he’d ever seen on the smaller boy - as it settled on him where they were. 

“Are you excited!?” Richie asked. Bill didn’t know how to break it to him, but he hated laser tag more than anything. And he was sure he had told Richie this before. He hated running around in the dark, being on a team with strangers, losing footing and falling over, getting out before everyone else and having to sit by himself. But Bill couldn’t say any of this to Richie. How could he? He looked so excited and so happy, and Bill couldn’t bear to think about tearing that down. So he smiled as brightly and convincingly as he could and nodded enthusiastically. 

Richie seemed to buy it and let out a small squeal, then grabbed Bill’s hand and dragged him over to a room labeld “The Galaxy”. He pulled back the navy blue curtain to reveal a room that was just as dark, however, it was lit up with thousands of glow in the dark stars that were scattered all over the roof. The two boys walked in slowly, being careful not to trip on anything as they approached the man behind the desk. 

Richie greeted the man, pulled some small square pieces of paper out of his wallet, and said, “I bought 2 tickets online yesterday.” 

The man smiled at them both, then grabbed the tickets and scanned them in a small machine. “The game will start in a couple minutes, guys. Just grab your guns and get set up, and a countdown will come over the speaker to let you know when it’s time.” 

Richie thanked the man, then grabbed Bill’s hand in his own and the two went around the side of the desk area and got into their gear, then picked out their guns off the wall. 

“Ooo, looking good, Denbrough,” Richie said with a wink. “You’re gonna have to hold me back through the game, I won’t be able to resist how sexy that gun harness is.” 

As the 10-second countdown started, Bill rolled his eye’s and let out a chuckle. He gripped Richie’s shoulder tightly and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. “It actually might be the other way around, Tozier,” he said, and a second later, the buzzer was going off for the game to begin. Bill smacked Richie’s ass and quickly dashed off to find a hiding spot, leaving Richie in complete shock. 

It took a minute or so for Richie to realise that needed to go and hide, or else someone was going to get him out. He looked around hastily and spotted a big square block up against a wall that was unoccupied, then scanned the room to see if it was safe, and raced over to it. Richie was never very good at laser tag, but he always had so much fun whenever he would come here with the Losers. Mike was always the best at it and won pretty much every single game that they played, which Eddie would always whine about and say “if I had lungs that worked properly, I might actually be able to win!”. 

Though he hardly moved from behind the block, Richie bopped his head up and down and ducked in and out every so often to successfully shoot a total of 3 people. And, considering his previous experiences with this game, he was rather proud of himself. Even though one person he only got out by hitting him in the hip with the laser, and another was in the knee because let’s face it, Richie has awful aim. 

From his spot, Richie could see a couple others in the opposite team going down, as well as more people in their group, their names getting crossed off the big TV on the wall. Bill’s was still up there though, which Richie found quite odd as Bill wasn’t too great at laser tag either. However, as he looked further out from behind his block, Richie saw Bill leaning up against the wall near the exit. He looked a little grumpy and was kicking his shoes against the ground. 

Richie looked around the room once again to see where everyone was, and when the coast was clear, he raced across the room to where Bill was. 

“What’s going on?” Richie asked, slightly out of breath. “Your name is still on the board, Bill.”

Bill looked up at him, and Richie could then truly see that’s he’d royally fucked up, and Bill was having a miserable time. And it then clicked that Bill complained every single time they all went to laser tag because he hated it. How on earth could Richie forget? 

“Oh, shit. I completely blanked. I’m really sorry Bill, we can leave if you want.” Richie looked to his shoes as the guilt slowly ate him up more and more, but Bill didn’t say anything at all. He grabbed Richie’s shoulders and spun the two of them around, then pressed Richie up against the wall. He leant in and quickly pressed his lips hard against Richie’s, his fingers reaching up and tangling themselves in the soft black curls and tugging at the small pieces at the nape of his neck. At first, Richie was quite shocked at the sudden and so unlike Bill action that he stood completely still, but it only took a moment for him to melt against Bill’s touch. Richie placed his hands on Bill’s hips and squeezed tightly before moving one hand up to his soft cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb as they continued making out in the middle of their laser tag game. 

Bill was the first to pull away, leaving a shocked and grumpy look on Richie’s face. 

Before Richie could get a word in, Bill lifted his gun, pushed it against Richie’s chest and said, “game over, bitch,” and pulled the trigger. 

Richie gasped loudly as he watched his name get wiped from the board, and Bill chuckled. 

“You. Dick,” Richie said slowly. “Guess I won’t be putting out tonight.” 

Bill chuckled once more and quickly dashed off across the room as he yelled, “I love you, Richard!”


End file.
